A Hat and a White Cat
by Katy Starcatcher
Summary: "Wait, he CAN see?" "What is your name?" "Neko Chess, Nya Just call me Neko for short." Break x OC
1. Prologue

**I am so sorry for Fuu-chan that my story is not very good. But, anyway, thanks for the review! I will try to build myself more from now on! Enjoy my third story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PH characters.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Break coughed more blood. He gritted his teeth as he forced himself to stand up again. His chest is bleeding, as the result of the chain's attack. He drew his sword, attacked the octopus chain before him.

It was holding Sharon, Oz, and Gilbert. Oz and Gilbert were unconscious. Alice also collapsed, head bleeding as she hit a cliff before.

"Break, NO!" Sharon shrieked.

Break ignored her as he charged forward. He cut one of its tentacles. It roared in pain as it swing the other tentacle, slamming Break to the nearest wall.

Break slumped to the ground. He coughed as more crimson liquid, stained his tattered jacket and purple shirt. He managed to stand up.

"No! Break! Don't force yourself!" Sharon cried. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Break turned to her, smiling warmly.

"I am so sorry, Mistress…"

Sharon screamed as he summoned his chain, Mad Hatter. It hovered slightly near Break. Break grinned evilly.

"You are not going to win!" He shouted.

Mad Hatter lunged forward. It hit the chain and swooped Oz, Gilbert, and Sharon from the tentacles and dropped them safely to ground, before resuming fighting with the chain.

The chain stopped and turned to its contractor, who coughed more blood, pooling near his feet like puddle. The octopus chain came nearer to Sharon and the others.

"No, don't think about me!" Break panted, shouting to his chain. "Protect them!"

Mad Hatter hesitated before continue to bash the chain. At last, it destroys the chain. Shattered pieces of the chain disappeared into the air.

"Good, that is very… good." Break chucked before he tumbled down, as Sharon rushed to his side.

"No! Break! Stay with me!" She cried, her tears fell to his pale cheeks. Break laughed softly.

"That's fantastic! I overdid it..."

_It seems I don't have much time…_

"Break, you…." Sharon sobbed.

_I know I have hold this pain so long._

"Sh, sh..." Break stroked her cheeks. Gilbert and Oz ran to them.

_But I know I cannot die yet. She needs me._

"It's a shame if you cry like this… Ojou-sama…"

_She is my princess._

"Break…" Sharon whispered.

_And I am her knight._

They did not notice the ground under Mad Hatter opened, and hundreds of chain wrapped around it, pulling him back to the abyss. The time is up. Break could feel a sharp pain in his chest. He gritted his teeth, holding the immense pain.

_Oh my God, _

"Break…" Break could hear his mistress called for him. But, he felt numb. His breath is shallow, and he needs a long breath to get the piece of air to keeps him alive.

_Give me another chance with her. Just to protect her._

Mad Hatter struggled, yet it knew it is useless. As it is dragged inside, another chain shot up from the abyss, white as snow, right before the abyss closed.

_**Do you still want to live?**_

Break gasped as he heard a sound. He cannot see anything.

_**Then contract with me. Hence, I will help you.**_

Break subconsciously reached his hand. He couldn't feel breathing anymore. A warm hand pressed his.

And everything went black.

**Well, what do you think of this one, Fuu-chan? Is it nicer? Please tell me much to be better! **

**I am really sorry if there is a mistake. I don't know if a chain is sucked into Abyss when its contractor is dying, so I just made one up. Oh, can chain come out of Abyss when another chain is dragged inside? I never knew though.**

**Well, anyways, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!**

**~Katy~**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beggining

**Thank you sooo much, Fuu-chan! I really appreciate it! ^^**

**Yes, I know, I updated it right away, because I have another story to finish. And for all readers, I thank you all!**

**Well, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PH characters.**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

Break slowly opened his eye. He blinked for a few times. Groaning, he tried to sit down and rubbed his head. Sleepily, he looked around. He was in his room. Same table, same wardrobe, same bed, same…

….

Wait. He CAN see?

He gasped in disbelief, as he waved his hand in front of his eye. He can see, clearly? He realized he didn't feel pain in his chest after all. He unbuttoned his shirt as he saw no marks.

No marks at all.

He paused before suddenly laughed. No way. He may be dead. Yeah.

"Break? You're awake?"

Break turned to see his beloved mistress, standing in front of the opened door.

"Milady…" Break said as Sharon rushed to him and buried her face in his chest.

"Break! I thought.. You… Were…"

Break received a smack in his head. He winced as he rubbed his head.

"BREAK! You... you scare me to death! You were out for a week! I thought you'll never wake up again." She began to sob.

Break grinned his usual grin, as he hugged his mistress.

"Milady," He said, stroking Sharon's bangs. "I won't die so easily. I will always protect you."

Sharon smiled back as she hugged her manservant. The time felt like eternity.

"Nya~"

They parted quickly as they heard the sound as both of their face blushed. There was a short silence. Sharon smiled suddenly. Break tilted his head in confusion.

"Break, you haven't met your new chain yet, don't you?"

Break frowned, thinking. Emily started to talk.

"Oh, yeah! She's ho-" Emily was cut by a paper fan hit her.

Break turned to the source of the voice. He got down from his bed and staggered, keeping his balance. He walked to the couch and gasped.

A girl about 16 years old slept on the couch. She looked so cute, with blond, golden long hair. She used nearly the same clothes like Echo, except all white and a little different design. The more surprising thing is she has cat ears and tail, white as snow.

"She is the one who saves you." Sharon smiled at the sleeping girl. Her ears twitched slightly.

Break suddenly remembers everything.

"_**Do you still want to live?"**_

"_**Then contract with me. Hence, I will help you."**_

"It's her…" He whispered.

The chain suddenly moved and opened her eyes. Her eyes are different. Her left eye was green while the other is yellow. She rubbed her eyes before looked at a stunned Break Xerxes.

"Ah!" She shot up; a cheerful smile was on her face.

"Hello, Break-sama! Do you have a good night sleep?"

Break was too stunned to speak. The chain wagged her tail fast, expecting an answer.

"Yes, I'm doing just fine." Break grinned. He could have sworn he heard Emily chuckled at his clumsy act.

"Really, Break-sama? Nya~, I am so happy! I can make my first contractor happy!" She cheered happily.

"Thank you, and please, just Break." Break smiled.

"So, what is your name?" Break asked her.

The chain turned to him.

"Neko Chess, Nya~ Or just Neko for short."

Break grinned widely. This child is so fun. Sharon smiled. They were stopped by a knock on the door. Alice, Oz, and Gilbert went inside. Alice's head was bandaged.

"Hey, Break, you're awake?" Oz saluted.

"Of course he's awake, you stupid manservant!" Alice bellowed.

"Ah," Neko was in front of Oz in a flash of light. "It is a pleasure to meet you, nii-san!"

"How polite you are." Oz said in a 'flowery' tone, before hit by Alice.

"What's your name?" Neko asked Oz. Oz smiled.

'Oz Vessalius." Neo smiled playfully.

"And you too, nii-sa-" Neko tilted her hand as Gilbert was nowhere in sight.

"I'm sorry, but he is afraid of cats." Sharon sighed. Neko's ears dropped rather sadly.

"Aw, that's too bad." Neko continues to Alice as she noticed her bandaged head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you-"

"Alice." Alice said sharply. She looked at Neko, who stared at her bandaged head.

"What, got a problem with that?" Alice huffed.

"Nee-san, what happened with your head?" Neko pointed at the bandages.

"Just hit my head and it's bleeding." Alice said as Neko unwrapped the bandage.

"He-hey! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Alice yelled and stopped when Neko licked her wound.

"Stay…Still…Nee-san…" She said between licks. Alice did not know what to react, so she stayed.

Neko stops licking. Alice grunted as she touched her forehead and gasped. The wound is gone!

"How?" She stammered. Neko gave a cheerful smile.

"I heal it for you, nee-san!" Neko said cheerfully.

"Uuh… Thanks?" Alice murmured.

"Don't mention it, nee-san!" She hugged Alice. She groaned.

Break thought hard. So, that kid… Healed his wounds? He stared at Neko.

_This is not an ordinary chain. I haven't met one like this before._

"Umm… Break-sama, why did you stare at me like that?"

"Uh… Nothing. And please, just Break?" Break looked slightly annoyed.

"But my Onee-san and Onii-san told me that calling your contractor -sama is polite!" Neko pouted.

Break grinned, but he was curious. Who is Neko's Onee-san and Onii-san ? Does she have a sibling?

Break shrugged. He looked at Neko, who smiled cheerfully at the other people there. Break grinned as he took another piece of candy and slurped it.

_What a very excellent little girl_. He thought.

_She is kind of cute._

Break paused before chuckling embarrassedly, blushing slightly. He never felt like this. Suddenly, he felt something sprouted out from his bottom and upper hair. Everyone stared at him, with a shocked expression on their face.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you thinking something about me being cute or else?" Neko asked him.

"Uuhhh…Uh…" Break stuttered.

"Your face is cute!" Neko giggled. She skipped.

Break felt something on his head. What are these pointy things? He looked at the mirror as he saw black cat-ears and cat tail. He rubbed them constantly in frustration.

"G-Gyaaaaa!" He screamed. "W-wh-what Are these?"

"That is the result of the contract!" She cheered. "If think that I am cute or else good, then you'll grow cat ears!"

"How, How am I supposed to get rid of these?" He panicked.

"Don't worry, it will shrunk in a minute." She smiled.

Break went silence before he laughed. Neko and the others followed him. It was indeed a beautiful day.

**I'm so sorry because the ending is strange… Gomenasai…**

**By the way, who is Neko's Onii-chan and Onee-chan? Dun dun dun… Try to guess, people! But, I will tell you in about 5 chapters to the end. Nee~**

**Anyways, Please read and review! I appreciate every review!**

**~Katy~ **


	3. Chapter 2: Days in the Residence

**Hi everyone! Uhh, I'm so sad no one reviews much for my story… I'm disappointed!**

**Anyways the answer of Neko's siblings will be on about… 3 more chapters. Please read and review! So sorry for grammar errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PH characters.**

**Chapter 2: Days in the Residence**

Break was grinning in his dreams. He hugged the blanket tightly, and mumbled something funny.

Neko tilted her head confusedly at her new contractor. Her tail swayed back and forth. She then stared sharply to the clock before pulling a saucepan and a large spoon and banging them together while yelled.

"RISE AND SHINE!"

Break screamed as he fell down his bed, face first. He grunted as he rubbed his red nose, looking at Neko.

"Neko! It's 7 a.m.!"

Neko threw the equipments as she shoved Break his Pandora uniform.

"Liam-san told me you have to wake up earlier, Nya~ He said you are a _lazy ass_. What does it means?"

_Darn Liam_. Break huffed as he thought again about his dream chasing cakes. He got one at least, holding it hard. But it just poofed away before he took even one bite.

"I'm taking a shower." Break said, smiling. Emily cackled.

"Nee~ Can I take a bath with you?"

Break stopped dead in his tracks. His mind trashed wildly. He blushed furiously. Emily laughed hardly at this, before was thrown by a pillow.

"Wh-wh-where did you learn that?"

"Nee~ I can take a bath with Onii-san." She replied, with innocent eyes.

Break sighed. This chain is like Alice, only more polite. But she does need lots to learn. She didn't quite understand with this new world. He huffed as he smiled and kneeled next to her.

"Neko, you can take a bath with your siblings, but not me. I am a man, and that's not polite. Got it?"

Neko nodded and smiled. "Thank you for letting me know, Break sama!"

"Yes, and please, just Break?"

_ -Nya-_

Neko walked in the hallways. She looked around, as she continued to walk.

_Wow, Sharon Nee-san's house was so big_. She thought silently as she saw a blond figure walking in the corner. His hair was long and he used only black.

"Nya?" Neko responded.

The figure turned to her. He walked nearer. Neko shuddered, as she felt a very uneasy sensation. He is now in front of her. His eyes is wine red and golden. As golden as her eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet-" Neko was halted as that man hugged her tightly. She groaned as she tried to free her from his hug. Her face was beet red.

"Aww~, you're so cute!" He huffed.

"U-umm, p-please, let me go?"

Neko gasped as his hand rubbed her thigh softly. She started to boil in anger. Onee-san told her if a man rubbing a woman's thigh is not polite. Her eyes turned crimson red.

"Dammit, .!"

"No way!" He laughed as he pulled her closer.

"YOU'RE SO _FISH_ING STUBBORN!" she hissed loudly.

_Thud._

_-Nya- _

Sharon sipped her tea while Gilbert read some newspaper and drank some coffee. Oz and Alice were buying some tea. Sharon put the tea on the saucer as she looked around.

"Gilbert, where is Break and Neko?"

"I don't know." He said, un-care. Sharon sighed.

_**"Why you say you don't know, Gil-kuuunn? That is not polite~~"**_

Gilbert spurted out his coffee, staining his newspaper. Break laughed happily, or cunningly. Gilbert coughed violently.

"Break~" Sharon said as she gave Gilbert a glass of water. Break was lying on the floor with a knot at a size of baseball on his head.

"You're scaring poor Gil."

Just then the door was opened. Neko came inside with wide eyes.

"Sharon nee-san?"

"Yes, Neko, what is it?"

Neko hestitated before answering.

"Is there a pedo-pedo in this house?"

Sharon tilted her head, confused. "No, why?"

Neko pulled some unconscious figure.

"Because I found one."

"Vincent!" Gilbert shot up. There in a clear mark of shoe in his face, some clawed clothes and a bite mark on his feet.

"Sorry, Gilbert nii-san. He tried to rape me. He rubbed my thigh…" Neko said, hurtly.

And so, Vincent received a double smack from Sharon and the _Mighty Harisen_.

_-Nya- _

They all were having tea party in the balcony. Vincent looked hurt, while Neko hides behind Break's chair, hissing whenever Vincent looked at her.

"So, this is your new chain, Mr. Hatter? I presume she is not polite after all..." Vincent said, rubbing his nose.

"You are tho ones who's not polite, Fish-head!" She growled.

"Ha! Good one, Neko!" Break laughed. Vincent sweatdropped. How did both chain and contractor act so equal?

"Break-sama,"

"Just Break."

"Can I get one of your cakes?"

"No."

"Pleeeaaasssee?"

"No."

"Pleeaasseee..." Neko's eyes became as wide as Puss in Shrek movies. This melted everyone in the tea party. Break melted, face blushed wildly. His cat ears and tail sprouted again.

Vincent ran off, completely freaked out.

"Guuhh... Fine... Here you go." Break shoved a plate of cake to the cat. She meowed happily as she chomped the cake down.

"Aww... Aren't you cute?" Sharon asked. Oh dear. Her girl mode switched on again.

"Eh?" Neko stopped, chocolate pieces stuck around her mouth.

"Look! You look perfect. Black cat and white cat. So romantic..."

"Romantic? Is that a kind of fish?" Neko asked, ears twitched.

"No, no, no, romantic is..." Sharon said as Break scurried inside to his room, blushing madly. It seems his cat ears and tail won't shrunk faster than usual...

**Do you all like it? I know it's kind of funny here, and Break have some feelings to Neko! Aww, Isn't that sweet?**

**Anyways, please read and review!**

**~Katy~**


	4. Chapter 3: The First Mission

**Thanks for reviewing nya~! It's not much, but it's okay! Enjoy the fic! Sorry for grammar errors. No flames please ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PH characters**

**Chapter 3: The First Mission**

**

* * *

**

Break yawned and rubbed his head. It was 7 a.m. in the morning. He went down his bed as he tugged on his shirt and looked at the couch. Neko was nowhere to be seen.

Break made his way to the exit when Neko burst inside the room, a paper in her mouth.

"Good morning, Break-sama!" she said, her voice muffled.

"Liam-san gave me a paper. He said that this is very important. Gil nii-san and Oz nii-san also get it. What is it?"

Break read the paper as a grin crept on his face.

"We got some mission to do. But first, BREAKFAST!"

Break put a bowl of large tuna on the floor. Neko finished her plate in a split second, licking her bowl clean. Break opened the lid, revealing plates of sweet cakes. Neko eyed him.

"What?" Break asked her, feeling uneasy.

"You eat cakes for breakfast, Break-sama?"

"Yes, and for the millionth times no -sama?"

Neko huffed. "According to the books I read, sweet food can cause DIABETES. Neko doesn't know what is it... BUUUTT, Neko doesn't want Break-sama to suffer _diabetes.."_

Neko walked to the table and pushed it out of the door.

"He... HEY! NEKO THAT'S MY BREAKFAST!" Break shouted.

"Here, for you, Break -sama!" Neko pulled a large fish from the cabinet and placed it on Break's lap.

"Mind your health, Break-sama. Now, PLEASE eat it." Neko said. Sounds more threathening than request.

"Uhh... Neko... I..." Break stuttered as he looked at the raw, uncooked fish in front of him.

"Break-sama? You won't eat?"

"B-but..."

"If Break-sama won't eat... then..." Neko faked her tears. "Neko will cry..."

Of course, Break knew his mistress well. If Neko CRIES... It will be hell for a certain Xerxes Break.

Break looked at Neko, before gulping nervously.

"_I might want to throw up..._" thought the poor silver-haired man as he opened his mouth and moved the fish slowly to his mouth.

-nya-

Gilbert looked at the illegal contractor, who was paler than usual. He also often closed his mouth often and moaned more in the journey to the town.

"Hey, Break... you okay?" the raven -hairen man asked. "You look might throwing up."

"Don't... Remind me..."

Gil looked at his chain, who smiled smugly to herself.

_What the hell happens between those two?_ Gil thought confusedly.

The carriage stopped and all of them came out. Neko was wearing a white hood Break gave her. He didn't want to make a fuss because of Neko's ears and tail.

Gilbert sighed as he used his hat. Oz went down the carriage as Alice followed him.

"Okay, this time, our target is The Black Death. Its contractor is Alan Ramonds. The chain had killed twenty one people at this rate." He showed some photos.

Neko gave a look at the photos. The man was around thirties, with brown hair and a beard. The other picture was a chain. It was bat-like, with five, yellow eyes and a long tongue.

"One of our agents succeeded taking a picture of the chain, here, in Arnons." Gilbert said.

"Okay, let's find the chain. It must be around here somewhere." Break ordered. They all nodded as they walked inside the crowded city.

-nya-

Break and Neko strolled along the streets. It has been two hours since they begin searching, yet they didn't found a single trace of the chain.

"Break-sama, I'm tired, nya. Can we rest, nya?"

Break looked at the white female cat. "Sorry, Neko. We can't. This is an urgent mission."

Neko groaned. Break grinned as he continued walking forward. Neko sighed as she heard a strange voice in distance. She caught a glimpse of a large moving figure. She growled.

"Neko, what's wrong?" Break asked his chain.

"Nya, that chain in the picture, nya!" She hissed as she stared at a certain area.

Break gasped. "Let's move fast!"

"Where are those people when you need them?" He sid, irritated.

Neko kept caution. Her ears raised high, picking up noises.

"It's near, Break-sama!"

Break unseath his sword and looked around. He saw nothing but a deserted area. He kept silent for a while before Neko yelled.

"Look out, Break-sama!"

Break gasped as he heard a rumbling sound behind him. He dashed back from it, as a chain burst out from it. A man sat on it's head.

"Cih!" Break gritted his teeth. The chain lunged forward as it hit the ground right beside him. Break dodged as he bring his sword down, but the chain dodged it and suceeded sending the man flying to the nearest building. Break grunted as he got on his feet again. He lunged forward as he jabbed his sword to its hand, but not suceeded cutting it. He jerked back as the chain suddenly slam him to a wall. Break gasped as he heard a sickening crunch from his left arm. He slumped down limply.

"Break-sama!" Neko yelled.

The illegal contractor, Alan, cackled. "Black Death! Shoot him!" The chain roared as its mouth started to glow violet and prepared to shot it at the other contractor.

"Stop!"

The contractor and his chain turned towards the source of the sound. Neko threw her robe. Her eyes are gleaming fierce red.

"Well, well... Another chain, I presume." Eric grinned evilly.

"Neko..." Break gasped as he clutched his left arm.

"Don't hurt Break-sama!" Neko hissed. "Or you will face Neko, nya!"

"What can a small chain like you do to me, huh?" Eric said, mocking the petite chain in front of him.

"Me? I can do THIS!" Neko yelled as she jumped on the chain as she pulled a whip from her back.

"Ha! What can a whip do to my chain?" Eric laughed. Neko grinned.

"How about this?" She yelled as suddenly the whip grew thousands of large spikes. She hit the chain and rip out its wing. The chain roared in agony.

"Want some more of those?" Neko asked. The chain answered by slamming her to a nearby wall. She stood up.

"Fine, I will not joke again. Let's end this quickly, nya!"

Gilbert, Oz, and Alice reached that place the minute they heard a loud crash. They gasped as they saw Neko swinging a spiky whip to the chain's head. Break laid motionlessly on a wall. "Break!" Oz ran to the silver haired man as Gil stopped the boy.

"No. Don't intervere." He whispered.

Neko's whip hit Black Death's head. It sunk deep into its head as Neko pulled it hard, ripping the head apart from its body. The chain roared for the last time as it turned into ash. The contractor fell uncouncious.

"Neko-chan! Are you allright?" Oz asked the chain. Her eyes converted back to normal. "Y... Yes, Oz nii-san." She stood up as she searched for her contractor.

"Break-sama!" She ran to her uncounsious contractor, who is guarded by Gilbert.

"How is Break-sama, Gil nii-san?" Neko asked panicly. Gilbert looked as if he was holding back his fear.

"He's okay, but it seems that he broke his left arm." Neko came nearer her contractor, as she held his limp hand. Suddenly, her hands starting to glow, and Break's hand was straight like before.

"Thank God you can heal. We shall bring him and Alan back to. Pandora." Gilbert instructed as he lifted the silver haired man. Alice dragged now tied Alan to the cariage. "Let's head back and have some meat!" Alice cheered. Neko smiled. The crew made their way back with victory.

**

* * *

Do you like it? Please reviewwww! No flames please XD**

**I have bad news for all of you... My mum said my grades went down, so unless I fix them I won' t be able to open Fanfiction. I guess I'll start again, so I guess I will out of Fanfiction for a long, LOOOOONG time. Gomenasai everyone! TT^TT But please for all my friends, keep waiting for me! I'LL BE BHACK! (ala Terminator)**

**~Katy~**


End file.
